Conventionally, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microphones can comprise a MEMS chip attached to a substrate. These MEMS chips are generally enclosed by a cover or lid forming a single acoustic back cavity. An acoustic input can be provided from an opening on a top surface of the microphone such as on the cover or lid or from an opening on the substrate. Typically, in conventional applications where the acoustic input is from the top, an acoustic back cavity is formed mainly by a volume under the MEMS chip and the substrate. By contrast, in conventional applications where the acoustic input is from the bottom, an acoustic back cavity is typically formed by the volume enclosed by the substrate and the cover or lid.
However, acoustic characteristics of such conventional MEMS microphones are limited by the MEMS microphones' device characteristics and the physical constraints imposed on the geometry of the microphone package. It is thus desired to provide a microphone package (e.g., a microphone package including multiple MEMS microphones) that improves upon conventional MEMS microphone packages and/or conventional MEMS applications while minimizing size of the microphone package and maximizing acoustic diversity. The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional implementations, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional implementations and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various aspects described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following description.